69 Palms
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Neji saved sasuke from getting beat by the school bullies. how will sasuke repay him?


Sasuke got slammed again the harsh, brick wall of the high school building. Bright crimson blood was dripping down his chin as the football player continued to taunt and beat him.

"You think you're a girl, huh? Ya little faggot! Why don't we see it that's true!" the taller, beefy football player shoved his hand in between Sasuke's thin legs.

"S-Stop it!" the smaller boy cried. Another football player began to unbuckle his silver, studded belt. The raven-haired teen struggled against them all.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke heard a voice say. A sudden whirlwind kick came flying out of the shadows and landed in the head of the football player pinning Sasuke down. The young boy scrambled away but turned back to look at his savior. His squinted against the glare of the sun and could only see that his savior had long, flowing brown hair.

"A girl?" he thought.

The person sent another kick to the other players, crippling them from inflicting further damage. "Neji…Hyuga?" they asked, defeated.

"Run, if you want to survive without a broken limb." the brunette commanded. The athletes scrambled to their feet as fast as they could and ran off, afraid of getting beaten to a pulp. Neji turned towards the frightened boy.

"It's not a girl. It's a guy." Sasuke thought as he stared into the seemingly ending ice blue eyes.

Neji knelt beside the smaller boy and cradled him in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"N-no. My stomach hurts and so does my…groin." Sasuke whimpered. Neji pushed the small boy's giant bangs away from his face. Sasuke's delicate features captivated Neji, everything from his long lashes, beautiful onyx eyes, to his full pouty lips. Neji felt like fucking the boy right there.

"Why don't I take you to my house so you can…heal? I'll even cook you something to eat." Neji offered.

"Oh…um…Okay" the younger boy replied without much of a thought.

"Do you think you're able to walk?" the brunette helped the small boy to his feet. Sasuke took a few steps but almost collapsed from the pain in his groin. Neji kept him held up and placed his hand on Sasuke's crotch. "Poor baby, they hurt you real bad, huh?"

Sasuke's pale face flushed in embarrassment. He quickly pushed the older boy's hand away and buckled his belt.

Neji wrapped Sasuke's small waist. "Don't worry. I swear on my life that I'll never hurt you."

"Wait, those guys said you were Neji Hyuga. Aren't you the richest kid in school?"

Neji shrugged. "Yes, but I don't care about money. All I care about is you."

"M-me? But why? I'm a delinquent. Why would someone like you be interested in someone like me?"

"I'm not sure. I just like that you're shy and sweet. I-I just like you. What I don't like is people hurting you." Neji wiped the blood off Sasuke's chin before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke's slender boy shivered in excitement. He caressed Neji's face as they deepened the kiss.

"No, my love, not here. Come now, I have to get you to my house." Neji said as he broke the kiss. He picked Sasuke's tiny frame up bridal style and took him to his Mercedes Benz. He gently placed Sasuke in the passenger's seat and strapped him in. he then ran over to the driver's side and got in as well.

"Ya know just because I'm small doesn't mean you hafta treat me like a baby." Sasuke said.

Neji pushed a strand of hair away from Sasuke's face. "Yes you are. You're my baby." he smiled as he put on his seatbelt and began driving.

"So when exactly did you start having feelings for me?" the younger boy asked.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm don't really know. One day at lunch I saw you and you appeared so lonely and cold. I just wanted to give you a big hug." His large hand fell from the steering wheel to caress Sasuke's thigh. The raven haired boy swallowed hard and watched the slender fingers gently rub his inner thigh. He began to feel the pressure as his dark skinny jeans began to get even tighter. He pushed the brunette's hand away for the second time.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked after taking a look at Sasuke's pain stricken face.

"Nothing." the smaller boy mumbled.

Neji pulled into his elaborate driveway and parked right outside the enormous mansion. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he saw the building. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Mostly his living space we're small dorm room or foster homes. This was just incredible. It was more like a celebrity's house instead of a teenager's home. The brunette got out of his Benz and walked over to the passenger's side to assist Sasuke. They walked slowly towards the mansion and entered.

"This is where my uncle and two cousins live. I live in a different part of the house, towards the back. It's like having my own apartment except I don't have to pay rent."

The two made their way towards the back and entered Neji's section of the grand house. It was more like a townhouse within a mansion. The living room and kitchen were connected and there was even an upstairs and Sasuke was about to find out what Neji's bedroom looked like.

The brunette took the smaller boy in his arms again, carrying him to the surprisingly small, but comfortable bed. He laid Sasuke's onto the soft mattress. "Now take off your clothes." he commanded.

Sasuke's face flushed furiously. "h-huh? B-but why?"

Neji stroked his hair gently. "Don't worry I come for a generation of doctors. I know what I'm doing. Now, just relax and take off your clothes so I can see the damage that's been done."

Sasuke moved his shaking hands down to the hem off his band tee. He slowly pulled it off his tiny frame, revealing the deep blackish-purple bruises on his arms, ribs, and stomach. The painful memories came back to him, making him shutter. Neji on the other hand was seething with anger. How could someone hurt his little uke?

Sasuke's soft voice brought Neji back from his sadistically fantasy of ripping every last limbs from the football players bodies. "What's wrong with you? Yer staring at me and you look angry."

Neji cleared his head and took the younger boy's hand in his own. He kissed at the small pink scar on his wrist and moved his butterfly kisses up to Sasuke's fingertips. "Your pants need to go as well."

Sasuke looked away. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly pushed them away from his body. Neji's hands immediately went to Sasuke's waist. He slipped a finger behind the spandex waistband of the younger boy's boxers and pulled them down as well.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke screamed.

"Those imbeciles hurt you THERE as well. I must resolve that issue now." he pushed Sasuke's torso flat against the mattress, his feet dangling over the King sized bed. He lowered his head towards Sasuke's thigh, but he pulled away quickly.

"J-just heal the other wounds first."

Sasuke looked down into the pale blue eyes. He could have sworn he saw a flash of anger or maybe even sexual frustration, dance behind them. Neji closed his mouth, his teeth making an audible click. He got up and moved into his bathroom, returning a few minutes later. He had a small box full of medical equipment, bandages, and creams. The brunette took out a small jar filled with cream and began applying it to all of Sasuke's bruises. The blood began to disperse, leaving only a smaller bruise.

Sasuke noticed the brunette's pants tightening just what exactly did he intend to do? "Um, I should really go now. Think you can speed this up or something?"

Neji continued to work silently. _Was he still mad from before? _The raven haired teen wondered. The older boy finished applying the ointment and returned it to its box. He slammed the lid shut and retreated to the bathroom. Sasuke took the opportunity to pull up his pants and walk towards the door.

"Sit down!" Neji barked from the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. "I'm not done."

"You know, this is really nice of you. I uh…should pay you back. How about some coffee later?" Sasuke offered. Neji still remained silent. "Are you still mad because I didn't let you give me a blowjob?"

The taller boy sighed. "Oh, my love, I can't force myself on you! If you don't want me to pleasure you with my tongue, I won't!"

"Pleasure me with you-. Well when you say it like that, it-it kind of turns me on."

Neji smiled. "May I?"

Sasuke laid back on the bed with his legs spread. Neji removed his beige sweater and the black t-shirt he had underneath it. He opened his pants, his arousal poking through the opening in his boxers. His soft, pink tongue met his lover's throbbing muscle first. H licked and swirled his wetness against the head, earning soft moans.

Sasuke black painted fingernails dug into the dark blue bed sheets Neji's slender finger gripped his lover's shaft. He moved in time with his own licks, watching Sasuke's head toss and turn in pleasure. The raven haired beauty bit onto the nearby pillow, stilling a loud moan. He could feel all his muscles began to tighten. Neji saw that Sasuke was close to the edge and pushed even further. His lips captivated his entire head, pulsing his cheeks with each suck.

"Oh god! Neji!" the smaller boy cried. His hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair. He was almost there. he just need a little more. Neji moved his hand faster and sucked harder while Sasuke trust his small hips towards the hot, wet carven. Sasuke let out a loud cry of ecstasy as all of his hot cream slipped into Neji's mouth.

Neji was guard off guard for a minute but swallowed everything, hungrily. It was almost a sweet taste. Absolutely delicious. He wiped his chin, pulled away from the boy, and kicked off his pants and boxers. He looked around for something he could use as lube. He realized he didn't have anything around and went searching in his cousin's bathroom. Thank god, she wasn't home. The brunette found convenient baby oil and rushed back to his room,

"here, I found something I can use." He squirted some onto his throbbing cock and stroked himself, applying it all over his cock. He poured even more on his fingertips and moved closer to Sasuke. "On your stomach please."

Sasuke obeyed his lover and turned onto his soft tummy, raising his ass slightly. He felt a finger pushed past his tight pucker, hissing slightly.

"Shush, love, relax." Neji whispered. His pushed his fingers in deeply, circling the tight walls before pushing another in. Tears streaked down Sasuke's cheeks. He didn't know why it was hurting so much. Neji gently kissed his lips. "Loosen your muscles, it'll feel better." He stroked the younger boy's small torso, sending shivers up his spine.

Sasuke nodded and relaxed his entire body. Neji poked the tip of his cock in before slowly pushing in. he never felt anything this good before. The tightness was overwhelming, he could barely stand it. He rocked his hips gently, noticing the painful expression on Sasuke's face. The younger boy whimpered and shimmied his hips trying to rid the pain. In turn Neji found a sweet little spot, deep inside the tiny body.

The younger boy arched and let out a cute little cry. "N-Neji! Right there!"

The older boy smirked and increased his pace. He moved faster, gripping the small hips beneath him he pushed harder and harder against the tiny gland. Sasuke writhed beneath Neji, gripping the sheets tightly in his small fist. He wasn't going to last any longer if he kept doing that. The pain had left him only to be replaced by amazing pleasure. He began rocking back on his lover, deepening the friction between them. Sasuke arched his body and groaned loudly.

Neji bit onto his bottom lip. Seeing the young boy in the throws of passion turned him on even more. He nibbled on Sasuke's neck, tasting the sweat of their sex. He could feel the muscles tighten around his swollen cock. Soon enough Sasuke unleashed his second load, covering the splayed sheets under him. Neji followed, filling the small hole almost to the brim. The both cried out and collapsed, panting heavily.

"Neji, that was-"

"Exhilarating!" the brunette replied.

"Sure, lets go with that." Sasuke chuckled. He curled up against the taller's boy's chest, happily safe and snug. "it was better than anything I've ever had."

"Heh, well what can I say." he replied with a naughty wink.

"I'm sorry I made so much noise." Sasuke said, a sweet blush flushing his cheeks.

"beautiful, no one's home. You can rest easy and enjoy the moment. All is well." the moist blanket was wrapped around them as they held each other tight.


End file.
